Cartas a Distancia
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: "Querido amigo... Te extraño mucho"... "Querida amiga... realmente no se si responder a tus cartas"
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes no son de mi Propiedad, son exclusivamente de Matsuri Hino ; yo solo juego con ellos, la trama esa es mía (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Cartas a Distancia<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Querido Amigo:_

_Hace tiempo ya no hablamos ¿Qué ocurrió entre nosotros? Si mal no recuerdo, éramos amigos desde niños ¿Qué nos separo? Mi actitud contigo sigue igual, al menos eso es lo que yo veo; fuiste tú quien comenzó a alejarse de mí, a buscarme menos, a evitarme como… como si detestaras mi presencia._

_¿Será acaso por lo que soy? Posiblemente no lo sé; pero lo que tengo en claro es que extraño a MI amigo, extraño platicar contigo… Sentirte cerca, sentirme protegida. Porque a tu lado me sentía protegida, querida; sentía y creía que era alguien importante en tu vida. Lo sé, quizás esto suene demasiado patético; incluso yo soy patética pero ¿Sabes? Esto es lo que realmente me pasa por la cabeza todas las noches que observo la luna. La luna me recuerda a ti, hace que recuerde aquellos días en los que te encontraba en medio del bosque observándola tranquilamente; hace que recuerde aquellas platicas nocturnas sin sentido que teníamos y que ambos disfrutábamos tanto ¿Dónde ha quedado todo eso? ¿Ya no soy importante para ti?_

_¿Qué cambio? ¿Mi relación con él?_

_Desde hace poco comencé a tratarlo; lo trató más, pero hemos llegado al punto en el que somos conocidos, ni amigos ni desconocidos, solo… solo nos conocemos; pero JAMÁS será mi amigo, jamás podrá llenar el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazón, NUNCA será mi amigo, mi apoyo, mi pilar ni mi luz como lo eres tú. Él no es ni la mitad de lo que tú me puedes brindar, no es ni la mitad de todo lo especial que eres para mí._

_Extraño tu sonrisa sarcástica, el brillo de tus ojos grises, extraño la sensación de tener tu cabello plateado entre mis dedos, extraño el calor que me brindabas con aquellos cálidos y tiernos abrazos; en pocas palabras, extraño todo de ti._

_¿Te sucede lo mismo?_

_¿Por qué te alejas?_

_Me prometiste estar conmigo por siempre y estas rompiendo tu promesa; juraste que estarías a mi lado pasará lo que pasará y ahora te alejas sin decirme un adiós o al menos explicarme que es lo que sucede._

_¿Así acabará la amistad que tenemos?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Puedo… Puedo hacer algo para salvarnos?_

_Querido amigo, te escribo estas líneas expresándote lo que siento, haciéndote saber el remolino de pensamientos y confusiones que invaden mi mente. Quisiera que respondieras a mi carta._

_Desde que te fuiste, no soy la misma, él no logra hacerme sonreír como tú. Nadie logra que sea feliz como tú lo hacías…_

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_¡Dios! Desde que te fuiste me eh vuelto loca; tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente, pero muy pocas respuestas; además el único que me las puede brindar, eres tú. Por favor, te lo ruego, responde a mi carta, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo. Simplemente; quiero que respondas._

_Te extraño y realmente te necesito._

_Cuídate y espero tener noticias de ti._

_Yuuki._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola querido Lector!<em>

_Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrio en la universidad, mis amigas estan de testigos jeje; bueno, primero que nada quiero especificar que NO tiene nada que ver con el anime o manga, es una historia de mi propia cabeza; son cartas que se envían Yuuki y Zero, con el paso de las cartas se ira revelando poco a poco las cosas._

_Tengo pensado que no sean más de 10 "cartas" 8osea 10 capis) Para que porfa, si estas leyendo te vayas mentalizando a que será corto xD._

_Otra cosa, por ahora estoy suspendiendo algunos escritos ya que la inspiración nada más se me va y no regresa, por lo pronto solo estaré publicando Oneshots, etc; para que, si estas siguiendo otra de mis historias me des tiempo n_n_

_Bueno, creo que ahora si me despido. ¿Te ha gustado? Si es así, pícale al botoncito de review y me harás feliz :3 o mejor aún me motivaras a seguir escribiendo. Me despido, que tengas un lindo día y ojala lo hayas disfrutado._

_Andyy'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los persoajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Matsuri Hino; solo soy creadora de la trama.**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Querida… Amiga:_

_Recibí tu carta desde hace dos meses, y durante todo ese tiempo me estuve debatiendo entre sí contestarte o no. Ya que sinceramente no le encontraba caso responderte y hacerte falsas ilusiones; simplemente no lo mereces, mereces una mejor… amistad que la mía._

_Es cierto, pequeña Yuuki, tienes demasiadas preguntas y por el momento solo te tengo pocas respuestas. ¿Estás dispuesta a tenerlas? ¿Aún así seguiré estando en tu consideración? Eso no lo sé, pero te juro que el silencio poco a poco comienza a carcomerme desde las entrañas._

_Una de tus primeras preguntas fue… Él porque me alejaba de ti. Simplemente lo hice porque… Porque necesita espacio, es cierto tu y yo somos amigos desde niños, pero a estas alturas de mi vida, necesito tiempo para mí; se que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero no quería estar alado de nadie que no fuera yo. Hasta ahora me di cuenta de que lastime tus sentimientos y de eso me arrepiento, pero si te decía mis motivos en persona, comenzarías a cuestionarme y tratarías de buscar una solución que quizás jamás podrías tener. Es por eso mi actitud._

_¿Qué nos separo? No lo sé, pero está más que claro que hay un vacio entre tú y yo, no me refiero a la distancia, pero desde hacía tiempo (mucho antes de mi actitud distante) tu y yo ya no éramos amigos… ¿Lo recuerdas? Sinceramente ya solo éramos "amigos" de nombre._

_No eras la misma, y eso lo notaba. ¿Era mi actitud? Sabes que desde siempre eh sido así; Frío, distante, cortante y sarcástico y más sin embargo tú así me aceptaste como amigo. Entonces dime, ¿Porque antes de que todo esto comenzará, tú ya estabas extraña? Creo que aquí pequeña Yuuki, la que tiene que responder las preguntas no soy yo, más bien tú._

_¿Qué si me aleje de ti por lo que eres? Dime Yuuki… ¿En realidad que eres? ¿O mejor aun quien eres?_

_No lo sabes, porque tu mente está ocupada en cosas que para mi punto de vista son estúpidas. Sé que sueno muy cruel, pero es la verdad, querías respuestas, te las estoy dando. Nunca has dejado de ser importante para mí, jamás, has sido mi amiga desde hace años y me es imposible ignorarte porque te apreció y te quiero como a una HERMANA; trato de cuidarte y protegerte lo mejor posible, ya sea de él, de los demás hasta incluso de mí; pero por lo visto eh fallado un poco con mi propósito. Qué estúpido soy._

_Por cierto, tu "relación" con él me viene importando poco; solo te diré algo que te dije hace mucho tiempo Yuuki, SE que él no es una buena persona, tarde o temprano sacara a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones y espero Pequeña, que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones. Ahora me juras y perjuras que JAMAS ocupara mi lugar… Dime ¿Cuánto tienen de conocerse? ¿Dos, tres meses? Espera más tiempo y verás que él comenzará a enredarte y ahí te darás cuenta de que siempre tuve la razón. _

_Nuestra amistad quizás se está poniendo a prueba, es el momento de demostrar lo que en realidad somos. Amigos o no. Puede que ahora en estas líneas estés llorando por lo cruel y directo que soy; pero pequeña, eso tu ya lo sabías de ante mano._

_Lo sé, me eh pasado un poco de la raya (incluso creo que mas) pero tú misma me pediste que respondiera a tus preguntas, bueno, pues estas son mis respuestas. Lamento el herirte, pero… ¡bah! Ya no sé ni lo que estoy escribiendo, todo es tan revuelto, que no entiendo yo. Leí dos veces lo que ya escribí, y yo mismo me pregunto "¿qué estas escribiendo?" Lo dejaré así, de verdad no quiero lastimarte, pero es necesario que sepas "la verdad" como tú misma lo has dicho._

_A tus últimas preguntas, me encuentro bien, estoy en… estoy en otra ciudad, estoy con mi hermano Ichiru, ambos vivos en el departamento de él, buscaré una nueva escuela y comenzaré de cero. Si quieres escribirme después de esta carta; puedes escribir a esta dirección, y yo te responderé._

_Cuídate Pequeña Yuuki, de verdad lamento lo estúpido que soy._

_Zero._

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo Lector mío. n_n<em>

_Aquí te dejo la respuesta de Zero a Yuuki... ¿Que opinas? ¿Demasiado Directo no? Si te gusto picale al botoncito del review y dimelo :3 los reviews son muy motivadores para mi (:_

_Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, si termino de ponerme al corriente con los demás Fic's, subiré una carta más antes de irme. Bueno, me retiro, ¡espero tu review!_

_Andyy'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Matsuri Hino; yo solo soy creadora de la trama (:**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Querido Amigo:_

_Pensé que no ibas a responder a mi carta, por eso al principio me di por vencida; pero después de dos largos meses recibí tu primer carta. Y siéndote sincera, no supe cómo reaccionar. Estuve a punto de romper la carta, como tú mismo lo mencionaste en esas líneas, me dolió mucho tu sinceridad y me confundió aun más ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que éramos amigos…_

_Al principio cuando recibí tu carta me sentí feliz y dichosa, porque sabía que todavía te importaba, pero al leer el contenido de esta, de verdad quede un poco decepcionada y… molesta. Sí, me molesto en la forma que te expresaste; y más de cómo hablaste de él. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Por qué lo odias? Sé que me dijiste muchas veces que, él no era ni una buena persona ni una buena influencia, pero, ahora que llevamos un tiempo de conocernos sé que es una buena persona. Lo sé y eso no estará a discusión._

_Como mencione antes; estuve a punto de romper la carta del coraje que me dio leer tus palabras amargas; pero después de un tiempo de reflexionarlo comprendí lo que querías decir. Tienes razón cada una de tus palabras; por más dolorosas que sean son verdad. Además había algo que me impedía romper esa carta._

_Te has de estar preguntado ¿Qué?_

_El simple hecho de que era la única cosa que tenía que provenía de ti, diciéndome al menos que estabas con vida y estas bien. Ya lo sabes, soy muy egoísta; después del pequeño berrinche que hice, me calme y decidí leer de nuevo la carta (tratando de no enojarme) y después de dos semanas te escribo esta carta._

_Comprendo tu primer punto, y tienes razón. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que querías estar solo? Quizás si me hubieras dicho, no te habría estado atosigando y por consecuencia no te habría alejado un poco más de mi… aunque, cuando lo mencionaste tuviste razón una vez más. Antes de que esa "distancia" se hiciera notoria entre nosotros; ya no éramos los mismos de antes. Eres tan observador; que siempre sabes que es lo que sucede, quieras o no._

_Mi actitud fue porque… ¿Como decirlo? Tenía problemas; y además de que había un chico que me gustaba. Si así como lo lees tú pequeña Yuuki está enamorada. Pero ese no es el caso por ahora. La razón de porque me empecé a distanciar de ti fue porque no quería ser un estorbo en tu vida, estabas tan concentrado con los estudios de la universidad, tu trabajo, la llamada de tu hermano… y muchas cosas más que, no quería cárgate un problema tan estúpido como el mío, fue por eso que no quería molestarte. ¡Claro que te acepte como amigo! De eso no debes tener la más mínima idea… Sabía cómo eras, siempre tuviste mala fama en la universidad; todo te conocían como "El Limón Kiryuu "(por lo amargado) jajaja, sé que es un apoco muy estúpido, pero así te decían todos. En fin, cuando decidí hacerme tu amiga, sabía de antemano que TODO eso vendría en el paquete y aún así me arriesgue. Nunca jamás estuve contigo por compromiso ni nada por el estilo, de verdad estaba contigo porque me agradabas, porque te considero un amigo… quizás…_

_Tienes razón. ¡Carajo! Siempre tienes la razón. ¿Cómo le haces? Por más que lo intento yo no puedo ver las cosas y tu… te es tan fácil como respirar. Te envidio. Por eso tu eres "mi conciencia" ¿Recuerdas eso? Juraste ser mi conciencia y mi guía en este mundo y en esta vida. ¿Ya no lo serás?_

_Lloré cuando mencionaste que sigo siendo importante en tu vida. La verdad es que pensé que ya me habías olvidado, que habías olvidado los años de amistad y todas esas noches que pasábamos viendo la luna… ¡Ah que bellos tiempos! Los extraño de verdad… Donde todo era más sencillo y divertido, donde no había problemas y todo se reducía a jugar, comer y dormir._

_Y ahora… no quería tocar este punto pero es necesario. Sé que no te agrada NADA que sea amiga de él. Si, ya somos… algo así como amigos. Según él tratara de llenar el espacio que tu estas dejando y me molesto mucho, le dije que JAMAS podría reemplazarte y a él no le importo me entendió completamente ¿Ves? Es una buena persona; no entiendo porque tu odio hacía él. Me cuida, me protege, está conmigo y me ayuda cuando tengo problemas… Ya no se, la verdad desearía tanto que tu y él se llevaran tan bien… Porque créeme se siente del nabo estar entre dos hombres los cuales se odian. Si, él también me dijo que te odia, pero que si tú me haces feliz; él es feliz._

_¿Tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? Créeme que sería mucho para mí…_

_Zero, de verdad, olvida todas las palabras que escribiste, me haces sentir mejor y sé que eres la persona más directa que pueda existir en el planeta; y de verdad, te agradezco que lo seas conmigo._

_¡No sabes lo feliz que soy! De poder tener una dirección a la cual pueda mandarte cartas. Aunque… ¿Exactamente donde estas? ¿Y con Ichiru? ¿No se supone que…? Bueno, quizás con el tiempo me cuentes que es lo que sucedió entre ustedes para que vuelvan a estar juntos. Empezaras desde cero… va a ser algo difícil pero no imposible. Te conozco y sé que lograras tus objetivos._

_Espero leerte, de verdad que te extraño, pero ya al saber de ti; me siento un poco más tranquila._

_Te quiero._

_Yuuki._

_Posdata: Escribe lo más pronto posible, estaré esperando tu respuesta._

* * *

><p><em>¡hola de nuevo! (por tercera vez en el día)<em>

_Aquí tienes la contestación de Yuuki a Zero. ¿Que tal eh? O.o ¿bueno, malo, regular? bueh, ya sabes, debes de picarle al botoncito del review, y decirme tu opinión n_n_

_Creo, que no tengo más que decir._

_Nos leemos._

_Andyy'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Matsuri Hino; la trama es 100% mía.**

**Esto es un AU; por lo tanto, no tiene nada que ver con el manga o anime.**

**Disfrutalo.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Pequeña Yuuki:_

_Vaya que eres una niña muy ansiosa; a tus veintiún años de edad sigues comportándote como una quinceañera. Eso siempre me agrado de ti; siempre._

_Eh comenzado la universidad; estoy estudiando Arquitectura y sinceramente me siento tan a gusto; Ichiru por su parte se encamino más a lo que viene siendo Derecho. Sé que has de estar completamente anonadada por la tan repentina cercanía de Ichiru y yo; pero lo único que te puedo decir ahora, es que él y yo arreglamos todo. Hicimos algo así como un "tratado de paz" y estamos empezando de nuevo, borramos el pasado y decidimos hacer uno juntos, ya que… pues somos lo único que tenemos en el planeta; eso lo sabes._

_Se dé ante mano que no debí de ser tan directo contigo, no tome en cuenta de que eres mi Pequeña Yuuki, y de que eres demasiado sensible a mi forma directa de ser; de verdad una vez más te pido disculpas por ser tan grosero contigo, a veces soy tan idiota… que ¡Dios! Debería de darme un tiro por lo estúpido que suelo actuar. ¿Sabes? Cuando leí la parte en que dijiste "estuve a punto de romper la carta" no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Si, lo ´se, te has de estar preguntado "¿Qué rayos te pasa Zero?" Pues, simplemente porque intuí que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera; eres demasiado predecible pequeña…_

_¿¡Limón Kiryuu! Que poca imaginación tienen, de verdad… eso no es nada original, pero suena divertido. Ja; nunca supe de ese bendito apodo. De todos modos no le doy importancia, ya no tengo más amistades ahí; más que tu y… Por cierto, ¿cómo está Aidou? Si recuerdas, él y yo éramos compañeros de cuarto y nos llevábamos muy bien, extraño a ese chico lleno de azucares… Tan solo recordar me da risa el verle comer y comer dulces a todas horas. Por cierto, espero que en la próxima carta le pueda enviar un paquete de dulces típicos de donde estoy viviendo ahora; dale mis saludos, pequeña._

_Sé es que muy drástico el cambio de tema; pero, siempre caemos en el mismo pozo sin fondo. ¿Por qué SIEMPRE tenemos que terminar hablando de él? De verdad, siento que él te esta… manipulando. Ya sé, ya sé; "no hay discusión sobre si son o no amigos…" que por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo. ¿Quién es el chico que te traía de un ala? ¿Cuándo fue que mi pequeña Yuuki se enamoro? Aunque… ¿Sabes? No quiero precipitarme pero tengo la ligera sospecha de quien es el dueño de esos suspiros que de seguro has de estar lanzando en todo momento. Solo me limitaré a decirte una cosa y una sola vez: A la larga te hará daño. Si sabes que es lo que te conviene, por favor trata de racionalizar aunque sea un poco. Por tu propio bien pequeña, no quiero regresar a partirle la cara por haberte roto el corazón, simplemente no lo soportaría, no podría verte sufrir._

_Sé que tú y él son amigos, pero ¡vamos! "¿soy feliz si él te hace feliz?" Esa ni mi hermano se la cree, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que es un hombre manipulador, créeme no por nada tiene la fama del Rey Kuran. Pero ya no hablaré mal de él, o más bien… trataré. Solo quiero que seas feliz, sin mucho dolor. Solo eso. Y si él es tu amigo, puedo conformarme con eso; sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero que nadie más ocupe un lugar que a mí me toca por derecho. Y puede que suene un poco tonto, pero tengo miedo de que él haga que me olvides…_

_Ya soné como tú. Dios, de verdad me afecta tu amistad, Jajaja, pequeña te extraño mucho, ya no tengo a quien molestar, a quien contarle mis penas, ni con quien ver la luna. No debes de llorar, sabes que siempre estaré contigo y que a pesar de las diferencias que tengamos o las personas que traten de persuadirnos, siempre seremos amigos ¿cierto?_

_Escribí lo más pronto que pude, si me demoro en las siguientes cartas, es porque ando en semana de exámenes._

_Cuídate mucho Pequeña Yuuki, y espero pronto tu respuesta._

_Un beso._

_Zero._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola Lector (a) Mío!<em>

_Aquí tienes una actualización más de este Fic. ¿Quien crees que sea él? ¿Y el chico del que esta enamorada Yuuki? jeje, bueno, lo dejo a tu opinión. Me gusta mucho Hanabusa ^^ y pues, me di el lujo de que él y Zero sean buenos amigos (aunque en realidad no lo son Y.Y) En fin, si te gusto, picale al botoncito del review y dejame tu opinión._

_¡nos leemos!_

_Andyy'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Matsuri Hino; la trama es 100% mía.**

**Esto es un AU; por lo tanto, no tiene nada que ver con el manga o anime.**

**Perdona la demora. Tengo mis excusas, pero por ahora**

**Disfrutalo.**

* * *

><p><em>BakaZero:<em>

_¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que a mis veintiún años sigo siendo una quinceañera? Está bien, lo acepto soy culpable. Pero sabes de ante mano que esa es mi forma de ser. No puedo cambiar; y sé que amas esa forma de mí. Te lo agradezco._

_¿En serio me juras que tú e Ichiru, son hermanos? Sé que suena extraño –incluso lo vuelvo a leer y es extraño- Pero desde que a ambos los conozco se la pasaban peleando y jurándose odio eterno; y el que ahora me digas que tú y él comparten un mismo lugar, están viviendo bajo el mismo techo e hicieron las paces suena exageradamente raro. Zero, dime la verdad… ¿Eres tú? ¿No te drogo o no lo drogaste? Bueno, como sea espero que ambos lleven bien esa relación de hermandad que hace años se perdió. ¿Estás en arquitectura? Woah. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria decías que serías arquitecto, después te fuiste por el ámbito de medicina y ahora regresas a tu camino. ¿Qué serás después? ¿Un psicólogo? Jajaja. Ya pues, perdóname pero serías un muy buen Psicólogo. Por cierto Bakazero no te digas estúpido y no vuelvas a decir eso de que te darás un tiro si no yo misma lo haré ¿Entendido?_

_Aidou está muy bien, cuando le conté que le mandabas saludos se puso cuál niño en navidad. Dice que en realidad te extraña, que la universidad sin ti no es la misma. ¿Me creerías si te digo que han mejorado sus calificaciones? Si lo sé es el apocalipsis, pero él se excusa de que ya no tiene a Zero-san para ayudarle. (Excusas idiotas digo yo) Pero de verdad que él te extraña mucho. Dice que a ver cuando te acuerdas de él y le mandas un recuerdo o solo le llames; pero que te acuerdes de tu pobre ex compañero de cuarto._

_Tú siempre sacas el tema de Kaname. Yo no. Bueno, algunas veces, pero entiéndelo Zero, es un buen chico, ya lo comprobé, y si; aunque te suene extraño solo somos amigos. El chico que me trae de un ala… No es él. Te lo puedo firmar con sangre. Bueno, siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero jamás se lo dije, y como has adivinado amigo mío. Estoy suspirando en este momento por él. ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para él? Dios ya comencé con mis cosas. Pero te diré él jamás me hará daño, lo conozco es un chico noble, sincero, divertido y sobre todo me comprende. Pero temo decirle mis sentimientos porque quizás se aleje de mí. Por eso mejor… prefiero guardar ese secreto. En cierta forma._

_Zero; nadie léelo bien NADIE te alejará de mi, eres una de las personas más valiosas y más importantes en toda mi existencia, tu eres una gran persona para mí y siempre estarás presente conmigo. Cualquiera que quiera alejarte de mí, conocerá a Yuuki Cross. Eso tenlo muy presente._

_Perdona la demora en escribir esta carta, pero estuve en semana de exámenes y no dormí mucho, jaja. Espero pronto tu respuesta._

_Te quiero. Un beso_

_Yuuki._

* * *

><p>¡Taa-Dah!<p>

Hola querido Lector (ra) Sé que tarde demasiado escribiendo pero tengo mis excusas como lo mencione allá arriba. Eh tenido muy poco tiempo, apenas y termine la universidad *u* Y pues necesita un descancito. Además, mis ideas andan muy escasas con respecto a este Fic. U.U Tengo millones de ideas, millones de tramas, pero ninguna relacionada con los Fics que tengo pendientes.

Así que te pido un poco de comprensión si no actualizo los demás.

En fin, subiré uno nuevo, ahahah lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. Si tienes una idea, te lo agradecería infinitamente si me la dijeras. De verdad que si. Muchas gracias a las que siguen esta historia gracias Shioow y a Lucy, de verdad que me motivan a seguir. Y si eres nuevo leyendo esto. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.

bueno, creo que este fic loa ctualizaré despues de fiestas decembrinas, y si no pues nos leeremos pronto.

Por ahora les Deseo buenas fiestas mis mejores deseos y la mejor vibra de mi parte.

Felices Fiestas.

Andyy'


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Personajes no son de mi propiedad; son 100 de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hagosin fines de lucro y con el Fin de un poco de entretenimiento.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

><p><em>Pequeña Yuuki:<em>

_Vaya, se ve que tu alter ego anda en un muy buen nivel. Creo que ya no es necesario las clases de egocentrismo que te impartía en las tardes libres (Nótese mi sarcasmo) Sé que eres un extraño espécimen de mujer. Créeme fui el primero en descubrirte ajaja, y por eso amiga mía, así te quiero, con tu "ego" con tus bajones de autoestima y tu actitud a veces un tanto aniñada._

_Ya, no es necesario que te burles de mi repentino acercamiento entre Ichiru y yo; pero cuando te digo "créeme nos estamos llevando bien" es porque en realidad esta pasando. Si, al principio yo también pensé que era algo… extraño, incluso te confieso que llegué a pensar que estaba tramando algo mi gemelo malvada para borrarme del mapa. Pero al parecer ambos queremos remediar las cosas que hicimos en un pasado. Por cierto él te manda saludos y dice que no pienses mal de él; que todo esto que hace lo hace porque de verdad le nace del corazón (sonó muy gay eso, pero él lo dijo, no yo) En fin; ¿Psicólogo? Oye no había pensando en esa posibilidad, pero si; es una buena idea. Psicólogo ¿eh? Serías mi primer paciente. Oh, si; ya estuvo que aseguré contigo mi futuro y mi prestigio como el mejor psicólogo del mundo. De acuerdo, creo, que solo me proyecte un poco, solo un poco._

_Anexo con esta carta dos cajas de chocolates típicos de la región en la que estamos viviendo una es para mi amigo Aidou y la otra obviamente para ti mi pequeña Yuuki. ¿Ese chico de verdad lleva buenas calificaciones? A mi me juró y perjuró que no sabía nada… Maldito solo quería vivir a mi costa. En fin, dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y dile que pronto irá su Sensei Zero para ayudarle con lo que sea._

_¿Ves como eres tu la que saca el tema de tu "inseparable amigo Kaname"? Pero en fin me alegra como no tienes una idea de que ese no sea el que te trae por las banquetas. Aún así me jures y perjures que él y tu son amigos y que es un "buen chico" seguiré diciéndote que no lo creo, tengo mis dudas y tú deberías de cuidarte un poco la espalda._

_De verdad Yuuki. ¿Estas enamorada de aquel chico? ¿Por que jamás me contaste eso? ¿Acaso no me tenias la confianza? Pues, según mi parecer si aquel hombre no se da cuenta de lo bella que eres, entonces es un completo idiota. Oh si, y aunque te enojes, ¿Como0 un hombre no vería la belleza que posee? Aquellos avellanados ojos, tu sonrisa sincera y cálida, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas… ¿esta ciego o que? Hay no con nosotros los hombres._

_Debo irme Yuuki, tengo exámenes y me tome un tiempo (casi dos horas) para escribirte. Espero leerte pronto pequeña._

_Te quiero. Un beso._

_Zero._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Se que eh tardado bastante, pero de verdad tengo mis explicaciones.<p>

Primero que nada, e regresado a la escuela (oh no) y pues estoy acostumbrandome a horarios y tareas (Dish); en segunda mi pc ha muerto... (un minuto de silencio) así que ahora me encuentro en una pc "temporal" por lo que tardaré subir capitulos. Tercero... estoy algo molesta porque mis ideas no fluyen e.e En fin...

Este Fic pronto se acabará... ¿Que opinas? ¿quien será el amor de yuuki? ¿Como reaccionara Zero?

Si te gusto, picale al botón del review... Si no Kira te anotara en su Death Note *-*

Andyy'


	7. Chapter 7

**Personajes, ya sabes, propiedad 100% de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ningun beneficio (quizás solo el de los reviews xD) Lo demás es cosa mía.**

**Disfrutalo.**

* * *

><p><em>Zero Kiryuu:<em>

_Gracias por la carta, espero que cuando leas esto este bien; pero… Necesito informarte de esto. Ya no puedo callarlo más. ¿Recuerdas que una vez tú y yo casi pelamos por Kaname Kuran?_

_(Supongo que no) bueno, quiero que sepas, que el hombre al que amo es a él. Lo sé te mentí, pero sabía como reaccionarias si te decía lo obvio. Y además… él __es mi mejor amigo__. Si, siento decirlo así pero él __ya reemplazo tu lugar__._

_Solo quiero que seas feliz. Por favor ya no me escribas, ya que no lo merezco. Sé feliz con tu hermano y conviértete en una persona de bien._

_Te deseo lo mejor._

_Y perdóname._

_Yuuki._

* * *

><p>¿Pero que rayos le paso a Yuuki?<p>

OMG, hasta yo me quede así de o.O ¿Qué te parece? ¿cuales son tus especulaciones?

Dímelas en un review ^^ o Kira te hará una visita xD ahaha ok, no e.e

Gracias por leerme, ya sabes, review en el botoncillo de abajo.

Andyy'


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los Personajes no son de mi Propiedad, son exclusivamente de Matsuri Hino ; yo solo juego con ellos, la trama esa es mía (:**_

* * *

><p><em>Zero:<em>

_¿Por qué no has respondido a mi carta? Ya pasaron dos meses y medio y no has respondido, siempre tardabas mínimo una semana y máximo dos y media, y ahora son ¡dos meses y medio! ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Sigues vivo? Dios Zero, me tienes con el alma en un hilo, eh preguntado por ti a Hanabusa y él sabe lo mismo que yo: Nada._

_Me eh visto tentada a ir hasta donde estas viviendo actualmente y buscarte por mi propia cuenta. Pero Kaname me ha dicho que quizás tú ya no quieres saber nada de mí. ¿Es cierto eso Zero? De verdad dime si te eh ofendido, o acaso… ¿Ya sabes quien es el hombre que me tiene enamorada?_

_Zero te lo pido, estoy escribiendo está carta mientras mis ojos se ven nublados por lagrimas amargas de dolor y desesperación. ¿Qué ha pasado? Necesito saber de ti… por favor, Zero. Responde a mi carta._

_Te quiero, y espero que todo este bien._

_Yuuki._

* * *

><p>-Grito de sorpresa- ¡Dios! ahaha ok, no, bueno supongo que ya han de deducir quien escribio la otra carta a Zero T.T En fin, pobre Yuuki, se ha de sentir del nabo e.e<p>

¿Te gusto? Por fa deja un review picandole al botoncito de abajo.

Muchas gracias a: **Shioow; Lucy y ashira23 **Gracias por leerme chicas!

Andyy'


	9. Chapter 9

_**Personajes, ya sabes, propiedad 100% de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ningun beneficio (quizás solo el de los reviews xD) Lo demás es cosa mía.**_

* * *

><p><em>Yuuki:<em>

_¿Quieres la verdad? No se si realmente quiero seguir contestando tus cartas. Me es increíble como puedes fingir no saber nada, después de haberme clavado un puñal en el corazón –literalmente- quieras tú hacerte la victima y que yo sea el culpable de esta triste historia._

_Para tu información; estoy bien, sigo con mi normal y aburrida vida; inclusive Ichiru me pregunto el porque ya no te escribía cartas y solo me limite a decir: Porque no. ¿A que cala verdad? Pues imagina como me sentí yo cuando leí tu penúltima carta; al principio pensé que todo esto era cruel y vil broma, que saldrían de las habitaciones con cámaras y me dirían "Hey Zero, es una broma, sonríe a la cámara" Y espere; espere por dos horas y no… No era una cruel y vil broma, era la realidad. TU me pedías que et dejará en paz, y lo que más me había calado en el alma fue que descaradamente me hayas dicho que tú; me habías mentido y que a quien realmente amabas era a ese idiota de Kaname. ¡Ves! ¡Yo siempre tuve la jodida razón! Ah, no; pero a la niña Yuuki, siempre se le suben los humos a la cabeza y se hace lo que ella guste y mande. ¿Cierto? ¡Cierto!_

_¿Cómo es que osas decirme "han pasado dos meses y medio y no me escribes"? ¿Tienes memoria a corto plazo o que? Realmente fuiste demasiado valiente al escribirme una vez más una carta haciéndote la victima._

_Yuuki, no sé si quiero seguir siendo tú amigo. Como tú lo dijiste en esa horrible carta. __Ya reemplazo mi lugar.__ Bueno, pues creo que es momento de que cumplas eso, y me dejes en paz de una maldita vez. ¿Qué quieres lograr? ¿Quieres hacerme sentir miserable?_

_¡Felicidades! Lo has logrado "amiga" lo lograste con esas simples y llanas palabras. Pensé… Pensé que realmente me querías como a tu amigo… o algo similar a eso; pero me di cuenta de que Kaname te lavo el cerebro, me di cuenta de que "tu amigo" es mucho más importante que yo, que eh sido tu amigo, casi tu hermano por años. ¿Importa más eso? Supongo que si, Yuuki._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Zero Kiryuu:<strong>_

_**Gracias por la carta, espero que cuando leas esto este bien; pero… Necesito informarte de esto. Ya no puedo callarlo más. ¿Recuerdas que una vez tú y yo casi pelamos por Kaname Kuran?**_

_**(Supongo que no) bueno, quiero que sepas, que el hombre al que amo es a él. Lo sé te mentí, pero sabía como reaccionarias si te decía lo obvio. Y además… él **__**es mi mejor amigo**__**. Si, siento decirlo así pero él**__**ya reemplazo tu lugar**__**.**_

_**Solo quiero que seas feliz. Por favor ya no me escribas, ya que no lo merezco. Sé feliz con tu hermano y conviértete en una persona de bien.**_

_**Te deseo lo mejor.**_

_**Y perdóname.**_

**_Yuuki."_**

* * *

><p><em>Te anexo la carta que me has escrito, la penúltima por si "has olvidado lo que escribes" Y sí ha sido así, déjame en paz.<em>

_Cuídate y se Feliz._

_Zero._

* * *

><p>Al parecer Zero se molesto; creo que solo un poquito xD ahaha pobre Zero T.T Dios, yo lo apapacho :33 ¿les gusto? Bueno, si es así dejame un review picandole al botoncito amarillo de abajo :D<p>

¡nos leemos!

Andyy'


	10. Chapter 10

__**Personajes, ya sabes, propiedad 100% de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ningun beneficio (quizás solo el de los reviews xD) Lo demás es cosa mía.**__

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Tu pedazo de Animal:_

_¿Estás insinuando que yo escribí aquella atrocidad? ¡Qué te pasa! Sabes bien que JAMAS en mi vida te trataría así, te diría cosas y mucho menos de una manera tan cobarde. ¿Gustarme Kaname? ¿¡Estás ciego o que! ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?_

_¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué… Por qué escribiste todas esas cosas horribles? ¡Dios! Sé que esa carta tenía palabras hirientes, pero; ¿no te cruzo por la cabeza que yo no fui? Además, no es mi letra, YO NO ESCRIBO ASÍ ¿Eres idiota o qué?_

_Yo jamás dude de tus palabras… inclusive, inclusive me aleje de Kaname porque empezó a hablar mal de ti, después de que recibí tu carta en donde me rompías el corazón con tus frías y acidas palabras él llego "al rescate" y comenzó a quererme lavar el cerebro… Al principio le hice caso, le creí porque pensé… ¡Pensé que tenía razón! Pero cuan equivocada estaba, demasiado diría yo. Si no fuera por Hanabusa, no estuvieras leyendo estas líneas. Fue él quien me convenció de que debíamos de arreglar las cosas._

_Traté de llamarte, pero jamás respondiste a mis llamadas ni contestaste los mensajes que te dejé con Ichiru. ¿De verdad ya no quieres saber nada de mí? Pensé que habías captado el mensaje oculto en mis cartas, pero por lo visto no…_

_Si; pasaron dos meses y medio después de que me escribieras, pero yo jamás supe de la existencia de esa carta hasta que tu me dijiste en la última que escribiste. Investigue, traté de encontrar al responsable de esa vil broma, pero no lo encontré…. Aunque, Hanabusa me sugirió que pudo haber sido Kaname._

_¿Por qué su odio es tan profundo? Como sea él no es el asunto principal._

_¡Yo jamás eh querido que te sientas miserable e inferior! ¡Jamás! De hecho… yo daría lo que fuera por que yo fuera importante en tu vida, que yo fuera tan esencial como lo eres tú para mí. ¿Quieres más respuestas? Tu eres el hombre que me trae de un ala, tu me gustas; ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!_

_¿Tuvo que pasar esto para que lo dijera?_

_Ya no sé… creo que no fue buena idea hacerle caso a Hanabusa; en fin, si decides leer mi carta me alegra y si me contestaras que solo sea algo decente, no soportaría leer más palabras tuyas en donde me digas que me odias o que sea feliz con Kaname. Él ya no es mi amigo, o al menos estoy tratando de que me deje en paz._

_Disculpa si a carta esta arrugada, no pude evitar derramar lagrimas mientras la escribía. Espero entiendas y comprendas que no fui yo. _

_Te quiero Zero._

_Yuuki._

_PD: Perdona la manera en la que te hable "Pedazo de animal" Pero estaba enojada. Lo siento._

* * *

><p><em><em>¡Hola!

Gomen, de verdad que si, se que me eh ausentado bastante por aquí, pero ultimamente me enferme y tuve bloqueó mental ahahah así que ps ahí disculpen; ya eh regresado.

¿Qué tal? omgg eso no se lo espraba Zer¿o o si? Bueno, le debo muchas gracias a:

**Shioow; Ashira23; Floopy; Miku Chan; Lucy y ya.. xD**

****¡Gracias por leerme, espero pronto subirles la contestación de Zero.

Andyy'


	11. Chapter 11

___**Personajes, ya sabes, propiedad 100% de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ningun beneficio (quizás solo el de los reviews xD) Lo demás es cosa mía.**___

* * *

><p><em>Tres meses después…<em>

Aquella chica de cabellos castaños estaba sentada en una banca bajo la sombra un árbol de Sakura esperando a que su amigo de preparatoria –y ahora de universidad- trajera el correo.

-¡Yuuki!- gritó desde el otro lado de los dormitorios.- ¡Te ha escrito! ¡Te ha escrito!

Ella no espero más y corrió hacía él le arrebato la carta y sin más comenzó a leerla.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Yuuki:_

_Lamento mucho las palabras atroces que te dije… De verdad no sé que me pasa, soy un completo estúpido. De verdad… si pudiera ahora mismo correría a tu lado y te pediría perdón por haberte tratado de una mala manera…_

_Me alegro de sobremanera que Kaname ya no sea parte de tu vida… O que al menos estés tratando de dejar que él ya no sea parte de ella. Siempre lo supe… O al menos lo imagine (una vez más perdón) Pensé por un momento que era obra de él, pero como no tenía pruebas y tu tanto lo defendías por eso creí que la autora de todo eso eras tú, Yuuki, de verdad lo siento._

_Dale mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Hanabusa, sin él quizás hubiera terminado mal nuestra amistad… Aunque… creo que nuestra amistad de todos modos terminará._

_Creo que has confundido todo lo que yo te eh brindado por estos largos años…. Si, te quiero; te quiero como no tienes una idea…. Pero lamento decirte que no correspondo los sentimientos que tu tienes hacía mí. Lo sé; soy un bastardo bueno para nada por no corresponder tus sentimientos. Pero yo no te veo más de lo que eres mi amiga, mi hermana. No puedo poner mis ojos en ti… Al menos no por ahora._

_De verdad te pido que me perdones, si decides dejar de hablarme comprenderé al fin y al cabo estoy rechazándote de una manera cobarde y poco caballerosa de mi parte._

_Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo seas feliz; espero encuentres el amor en otra persona… Y si no es así, entonces te pido que esperes por mí… ¿Será que sueno muy egoísta? No lo sé… Solo… Sé feliz, olvida lo que escribí…_

_Te quiero Yuuki, perdóname._

_Zero._

* * *

><p>La chica de ojos avellana no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y mirar con tristeza a su amigo.<p>

-Me ha rechazado.- murmuró.

-Yuuki…

-Pero no importa- sonrió aun con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Seré feliz sin él…

"_Esto es un gran mal entendido…"_ pensó aquel rubio.

Solo suspiro.

Sabía que tarde o temprano aquellos dos chicos que fueron los mejores amigos del mundo...

Dentro de unos meses serían completos extraños.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

-Escondida trás un gran gran fuerte- ¡Gomen! Sé que no tengo vergüenza... Pero tenía mis motivos para no andar presente por este universo. Pero debo confesar que ¡eh regresado renovada! -¡Yei!- De verdad una enorme y sincera disculpa por tenerlas en ascuaz con respecto a este Fic...

¡Oh dios me detesto! ¿Porque hice esto? TwT ni yo misma entiendo porque hice que las cosas giraran así... Es extraño ¿No creen? Como sea... ¡el final está cerca! -llanto- y me temo... queridos lectores que no será un final feliz... Ah~ que terror T.T en fin

¡Gracia a todos lo que me leen! de verdad que sin sus comentarios no sería nada y seguiría metida en mi bloqueo mental D: Pero ya no es así (¿Hurra?) Ahora si, mentadas de madre (que creo habrá muchas) Felicitaciones, agradecimientos, comentarios, sugerencias... Lo que sea por Review :DD Si la cosa es Seria por Mp D:

Bueno, me despido, creo que subiré los ultimos capitulos y daré por finalizado "Cartas a Distancia" T.T -sollozo-

Nos leemos~

Yuki'~


	12. Chapter 12

____**Personajes, ya sabes, propiedad 100% de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ningun beneficio (quizás solo el de los reviews xD) Lo demás es cosa mía.**____

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Zero:_

_No te preocupes… Entiendo perfectamente lo que te sucede._

_No te debes de sentir apenado, en todo caso fue un error mío al no decir esto con anticipación o confesarlo._

_Kaname ya no es un problema en mi vida, puedes estar tranquilo._

_Se feliz. Lo mereces. No te preocupes por mí, que yo también lo seré._

_Te quiere._

_Yuuki_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

-¿Eso fue todo?- pregunto consternado el chico de cabellos platinados.

-Si... Fue todo lo que escribió- confeso su reflejo.- ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-Que eres un imbécil.- respondió el otro obviando la situación.

-Eso… lo sé.- dijo irritado.

-Eso hermano quiere decir que…-se le acerco y le entrego la carta en las manos.- Que te dejará en paz; que vivas tu vida y ella vivirá la suya. Simplemente olviden esto, ya. Por su bien.

Dicho esto, Ichiru salió del departamento para dejar pensar con claridad al otro.

Suspiro devastado aquel chico de nombre Zero. ¿Tendría razón su gemelo? No lo sabía… De lo que estaba seguro es que, no sabía que sentimientos tenía hacía su pequeña Yuuki, después de esa confesión… Él no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que hacer.

Quizás su hermano tenía razón.

Era mejor olvidar el asunto y seguir adelante.

Por el bien de los dos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola... Otra vez! xD<p>

Aquí está la continuación, UUF, creo que terminaré hoy de subir todos los capitulos D: no lo puedo crer, no comprendo como es que tomo este rumbo la historia... En fin

¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, tomatazos? En review :D

Yuki'~


	13. Chapter 13

____**Personajes, ya sabes, propiedad 100% de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ningun beneficio (quizás solo el de los reviews xD) Lo demás es cosa mía.**____

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Cinco años después…_

Tocaron ligeramente a la puerta de aquel pequeño pero cálido departamento. Ella algo cansada arrastró sus pies hacía la puerta y abrió. Algo sorprendida vio al chico del correo con un sobre en mano.

-¿Cross Yuuki?- preguntó.

-Si, la misma.- contestó

-Tomé es para usted.

-Gra-Gracias…

Tomo el sobre entre sus delicadas manos y cerró la puerta sin prestarle la atención debida al chico ni darle las gracias. Camino lentamente hacía el sillón de una pieza que estaba cerca del enorme ventanal y se sentó ahí. Unos segundos después llegó su bello gato blanco ronroneando y acomodándose en su regazo…

-Veamos que es Yuki…-murmuró abriendo la carta.

Quedo completamente pasmada al ver quien era el que el escribía.

_Yuuki:_

_Primero que nada, y antes que todo…. Es muy difícil poder localizarte. Cuando de verdad quieres que la gente pierda la pista sobre ti, mueves cielo mar y tierra para que nadie et encuentre. Estuve por mucho tiempo (entiéndase estos cinco años) buscándote. Incluso el mismo Hanabusa me decía que no tenías una dirección fija, que andabas viajando por el mundo a causa de tu profesión._

_Me contó que por fin te decidiste y que eres una famosa diseñadora de modas; claro bajo un pseudónimo –que no me quiso decir- para que no pudiera dar contigo fácilmente._

_Eres inteligente Yuuki… Debo admitirlo._

_Bueno, ahora sí, entrando seriamente al tema… ¿Cómo has estado estos cinco años? De verdad cuando hablé tiempo atrás con Hanabusa me dijo que te cambiaste de universidad, y que borraste todo rastro sobre ti. Al principio a ambos nos tenías preocupados, pero después mi hermano Ichiru me comentó que era lo mejor y que tú no querías ser molestada. A base de golpes, peleas y demás ambos entendimos –entiéndase gracias a Ichiru- Aunque siempre estuvimos con el pendiente y la preocupación de si estabas bien._

_¿Qué fue de ti todos estos años? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué desapareciste así de repente? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te va? Sé que no debo de hacer tantas preguntas pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti… Además de que ya no me diste tiempo de hablar una vez más contigo. Por cierto, antes de enterarme que te habías desaparecido, yo ya tenía planeado ir a verte, para aclarar bien las cosas… Desde la última vez todo quedo confuso y creo que teníamos que hablarlo frente a frente, fue por eso que tenía planeado el verte… Pero resulto que el pajarillo había volado lejos del nido y no había rastro de él. ¿Irónico no?_

_Bueno en fin… Ese día quería decirte que, aunque te trate mal y te conteste de una manera poco caballerosa después de darle vueltas al asunto me di cuenta de que… Estaba ciego; realmente tú me gustabas, me negaba porque siempre te veía como la "pequeña" y me había hecho a la idea de que así era, pero el mismo Ichiru me dijo "ponte a pensar en todo lo que ella te mueve y ahí, encontraras la respuesta" y así fue… Después de tanto meditarle, me di cuenta que todo este sentimiento de preocupación, cariño y demás era más que amistad y hermandad…_

_Pero bueno, creo que es mejor que no siga hablando de eso, al fin y al cabo ya son cinco años desde eso ¿no? Quizás tú ya hiciste tu vida… como yo lo hice._

_Espero puedas responder a mi carta, y aunque sea alguna vez podremos vernos para platicar y recordar algunas cosas; por cierto Hanabusa también quiere verte, dice que eres una mala amiga por no considerar sus sentimientos (siempre tan dramático) con él tengo mucho contacto ya que por azares del destino, ambos estamos trabajando en la misma empresa pero en diferentes aéreas; y o claro soy un arquitecto que lleva los proyectos y él es creo asistente del presidente… O algo así. También Ichiru te manda saludos; después de aquel tiempo ambos tomamos caminos diferentes y ahora él esta en una relación ¡Puedes creerlo! El agrio de mi hermano encontró una chica con la cuál piensa unir su vida… de verdad se le ve feliz, también me comento que quiere verte._

_Debo dejarte, creo que me explaye un poco en la carta._

_Yuuki de verdad me alegra poder haber dado contigo por fin. _

_Espero respuestas tuyas._

_Aquí te dejo en un papel anexo mi dirección y mi teléfono por si necesitas algo o quieres darme una visita._

_Cuídate._

_Zero._

Aquella bella mujer no pudo evitar guardar con mucho cariño aquella carta y derramar algunas lágrimas. Pensó que alejándose de él su vida regresaría a ser la misma, que enterrando aquel sentimiento lo olvidaría. Y gracias a su trabajo ya su nueva vida como diseñadora de modas, lo había logrado. Pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza porque él la había logrado contactar.

Suspiro.

Sabía que no tenía caso seguir huyendo. Debía de enfrentar las cosas a como diera lugar.

-Yuki.- murmuró acariciando a su gato.- Haremos un viaje de improviso.

-Meoow

Se levantó y sin decir más corrió a preparar una maleta con lo indispensable ya que un viaje de Inglaterra a Japón sería algo largo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el penultimo capitulo TwT Estoy tan emocionada con esto... aw que juro las lagrimas estan por salir -buscando el pañuelo-<p>

No tengo más comentarios; ¡les espera una sorpresa al final!

Yuki'~


	14. Chapter 14

____**Personajes, ya sabes, propiedad 100% de Matsuri Hino, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ningun beneficio (quizás solo el de los reviews xD) Lo demás es cosa mía.**____

____**Bueno aquí está el Capitulo final, espero lo disfruten.**____

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Su vida había sido tranquila y algo bizarra para su propia consciencia. Y en momentos así cuando todo estaba en santa paz, se sentaba en la terraza a pensar en como es que había terminado así.

-Ya me voy...-murmuró su hermano.- Los chiquillos ya están dormidos

-Gracias Ichiru.- comento mirando el cielo.- De verdad que no sé que haría sin ti.

-No hay de que, me despides de mis sobrinos, nos vemos

-Claro, Adiós.

A lo lejos escucho el cerrar ligero de la puerta.

¡Ah…! Que difícil era la vida de padre. Se decía, pero no se arrepentía por nada del mundo de aquellas dos bellas criaturas, a decir verdad, su vida era casi completa… Si, casi, porque le faltaba una cosa… Y sabía perfectamente que era.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong…_

El sonido del timbre le saco de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso el enamorado de su hermano olvido algo aquí? Regreso sonriendo divertido a abrirle pensaba en molestarlo un poco con respecto a su situación enamoradiza.

-Ichiru y tu te quejabas de mi cua…- no termino la frase ya que quedó congelado.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina

-¿Yuuki?- preguntó aun pasmado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo divertida.

-Oh, si claro.- se hizo aun lado y al dejo entrar.- Pasa siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Un café, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro, ya va.-

Se fue a la cocina y a través de la barra podía verla. Ella no había cambiado en nada, se dijo, bueno solo el simple hecho de que su figura era más esbelta y mucho más curvilínea, se había puesto mucho más bella y el cabello que ella una vez utilizo corto, ahora lo traía largo. Ella seguía siendo igual de bella a de cómo era joven.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, no tenía porque negarlo; estaba en la casa de su "fallido intento de olvidado amor" y debía de confesar que el verlo, le había hecho pensar y comportarse como adolescente. Al parecer los años le habían hecho un favor a su cuerpo, maduro, esbelto… algo como un adonis, y su cabello seguía siendo igual de rebelde y brilloso, sus ojos violetas eran más grandes y bellos.

Comprendió que, aun le amaba.

-Aquí tienes, Yuuki.- dijo ofreciéndole la taza de café

-Gracias.- dijo tomándola. Le dio un sorbo y degusto, estaba delicioso; observó con cuidado la casa, era grande, tenía mucho espacio y era agradable el lugar. Después se detuvo en la figura de Zero y se rio por lo bajo.- ¿Por qué estas usando un mandil?

-Oh… Esto verás…- murmuró avergonzado.- Me lo pongo para limpiarla casa, ya sabes…

-Si, imagino.- dijo divertida.

-Y… ¿Cómo te va?- preguntó él.

-bien, no me quejo.- confesó.- Es tan increíble el trabajo que realizo, que soy feliz, me mantiene ocupada y hago lo que quiero con ello, tengo una mascota es un gato y se llama Yuki- Zero sonrió.- Y viajo mucho por Europa principalmente.

-Que bien…

-¿Qué es de ti?- preguntó ella con un deje de preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Bueno…-comento dejando la taza en la mesita del centro.- como leíste en la carta soy un famoso arquitecto aquí en Japón, me piden mucho para realizar sus trabajos y por ahora estoy en un proyecto con la empresa en la que trabaja Hanabusa, Ichiru me visita frecuentemente y pues yo…

-¿Papi?

¿Papi? ¿Qué fue eso? Se pregunto la chica. Giro su cabeza y ahí en el pasillo había un par de niños tallándose los ojos completamente adormilados. Eran bellísimos, se dijo ella; la niña tenía los cabellos castaños platinados nada parecida a Zero, pero el niño… era la viva imagen de él.

Fue ahí que recordó las palabras de Zero en la carta "_Quizás tú ya hiciste tu vida… como yo lo hice." _¿A eso se refería él? Sonrió con tristeza… Y ella que estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas, para… no tenía caso.

-¿Son tus hijos?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Papi…-dijo la niña caminando hacía él y jalando la maga de su suéter negro.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Cariño, ella es Yuuki…-murmuró cargándole y sentándole en su regazo.- Y si, Yuuki, ellos son mis hijos; Hiromi-dijo señalando al niño, que también se había acercado.- Y ella es Umiko.

-Hola…-saludaron los niños al unisón.

Ella solo saludo con la mano. Eso quiere decir que si hay niños…

_"También hay una esposa"_ finalizo su mente.

Observo como los niños murmuraban algo a su padre y él solo negaba con la cabeza.

Era momento de retirarse con la mente en alto.

-Zero, creo que debo de irme…-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Fue un gusto niños, su padre es un hombre maravilloso; Zero debo de hacer algunas cosas, nos veremos.

Camino apresuradamente, y salió del departamento, las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, pero sabía que no debía de llorar aún, no todavía.

-¡Yuuki!- escucho a sus espaldas la voz de él.- ¡Yuuki espera!

No podía negarse y se detuvo, respiro profundamente y lo encaro con la mejor máscara posible.

-¿Mande?

-¿Por qué saliste tan de repente?- pregunto agitado, había corrido para alcanzarla, vaya que ella caminaba rápido.- ¿Yuuki?

-Es que… tengo cosas que hacer.- mentira.- Además tu esposa no tarda en llegar…. Y tus hijos…. Yo…

La repentina risa de él le consterno. Lo miro por un rato y se molesto ¿Ahora este venía a burlarse de ella? ¡Quien se creía!

-Pedazo de animal… ¿De que te ríes?- dijo molesta

-Tu…-dijo controlando su ataque de risa.- ¿Te fuiste por eso?

-Si…-murmuró avergonzada.

-Tonta

La tomo de un brazo y la jaló hacía su cuerpo, la beso tiernamente en los labios, y ella definitivamente quedo perdida. ¿Qué ocurría? No entendía nada.

-Soy viudo…-confeso. Ella le miro interrogativa y el la abrazo de nuevo.- Esos si, son mis hijos; la que fue su madre murió al dar a luz, así que es como si jamás hubiera estado casado.

-Pero… ¿Tu la amabas?- pregunto temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-La quise si… pero jamás la amé.- contesto.- A la que siempre amé y amaré es a ti, Yuuki

-Zero…

-No digas nada más y déjame hacerte feliz

-Claro…-dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso cálido y tranquilo, confesándose en ese simple ósculo el gran y apasionado amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Él estaba completamente feliz, porque después de muchos años, estaría por fin con la mujer a la que había amado inconscientemente; y ahora podría formar una familia con ella.

Ella estaba contenta de que a pesar de que ese hombre hubiera tenido a una mujer más, aún le amará como desde el primer día que él se dio cuenta. Además se sentía más feliz porque a esos dos chiquitos quería cuidarlos y educarlos como propios.

Su propia Familia. Con el hombre que amaba. No podía ser más feliz que ahora.

-¿Y los niños?- preguntó rompiendo la magia del momento.

-Ellos ya saben que serás su mamá.

-¿Qué?- pregunto avergonzada.- ¿C-Como?

-Les conté durante todo este tiempo, de su madre. Les narre la personalidad de ella mezclada con la tuya, ya que ambas eran similares…

-Pero eso no es honesto.

-Lo es, además les dije que su madre natural estaba muerta, pero que Dios les mandaría una mejor mamá llamada Yuuki…-se quedo callado y limpio las lagrimas de la morena.- Y ellos lo tomaron bien. Demasiado diría yo.

-Idiota…-murmuro divertida.- Pero, Gracias

Ambos juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron. Bueno a final de cuentas la vida había dado muchas vueltas y ahora los estaba juntado.

Y ambos estaban seguros de que ya no habría más… Cartas a distancia; ya no más.

* * *

><p>-llorando-<p>

Dios, fue... inesperado el final. ¿Qué tal? recuerdo que en dos capitulos anteriores (si mi memoria no me traiciona) Qué dije que no tendría un final feliz... Pero ¡oh sorpresa! (incluso para mi) Si lo ha tenido!

¿Qué les pareció? TwT awww, adoro esta pareja... Y no pude evitar poner a Zero como papi soltero *¬* Quiero un papá así (baba)

bueno, que más... Debo de darle las gracias a todos los que me leyeron ¡ARIGATOU! Sin sus reviews y sus lecturas, me habría desmotivado y deprimido (más) y no hubiera seguido con esto. En fin, me esforcé a más no poder y terminar esta historia, eh disfrutado a cada rato que escribia y me inspiré (o eso creo) Espero que ustedes tambien hayan disfrutado la historia como yo lo hice al escribirla.

¡Gracias gracias! De verdad, y bueno, espero algun comentario, si no pues ya de perdis que sea una de sus historias favoritas n_n

¡Me despido, nos leeremos en otros proyectos!

Yuki'~


End file.
